ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi
He is an OP ultra who is just too OP.... History Neo Tsurugi was just a normal average tsurugi until he got caught in an explosion, which...he was corrupted and got tons of powers for no reason and like other unoriginal Neo Ultras, he got stupidly OP Neo Tsurugi then appeared while hunting ultimate super hyper reaper scythe Zetton and poked him with no efforts and USHRS Zetton dies in an instant Neo Tsurugi touches the ground and the planet was gone,Neo Tsurugi hunts Deus and pokes him,Deus dies in an instant,Neo Tsurugi hunts moar stuffs. Neo Tsurugi made a Human Form called Spider Man and transforms into Neo Tsurugi via Web Shooter. Neo Tsurugi finds 13838283928277737373727822838488 monsters and uses Knight Shot and killed them all instantly.... Neo Tsurugi reverts into his human form and finds a kaiju,using the Web Shooter again and transforms into Neo Tsurugi Tsurugi used Ultra AK-47 and shoots himself in the head and realized that hes invincible. Neo Tsurugi in a forest after being ressurected by a dumb witch, "Reverse Avada Kadavra” the witch said, Neo Tsurugi went to the forest, he was over grieved and realized his mistakes, but he doesn't care, he’s hunts monster, Neo Bogal appears, they. fought for a very long time. This was cringe, but before they knew it Tsurugi killed Neo Bogal. "I CANT.." Neo Tsurugi was already dead to the parody garrison, so Neo Tsurugi went to the Parody world, Protego confronts him to change for good, he agrees. Protego then destroys his armour of cringe, saying “destroy the cringe and protect the good” "NO MORE CRINGE!” said Tsurugi, Neo Tsurugi went to meet the master of all, the deceased, Nukah, Neo Tsurugi said ”I..I..Im sorry" Neo Tsurugi defeats Nukah’s soul, Nukah asked him, Neo Tsurugi said, “I want this place to be great” with the heroic quote, he finds himself in a prison, ran by the almighty Martialking and Karategod, “you are a disgrace to the cringe family” and thus, Neo Tsurugi was punished. Neo Tsurugi said “the world was upside down because of me...I ain’t losing” Neo Tsurugi revives the both deceased cringe masters, Neo Tsurugi said “You two’s death was too weak, I am here to defeat you and destroy your rotting soul” Those two cringe master said bring it on, and entraps Neo Tsurugi, “REJOIN THE CRINGE FAMILY!” “No..I will defeat the one who turned the parody community upside down, I must destroy you! Neo Tsurugi was paralyzed by the two cringe masters, so Neo Tsurugi calls upon Protego. “help me, forgive me” said Neo Tsurugi, Protego gives him the armor of good, and started moving. “DON’T YOU PROTECT THE CRINGE!” Neo Tsurugi punches the two cringe masters, Martialking and KarateGod transforms into the cringegods and fights Tsurugi, Tsurugi slams the two down and rapidly hit them in the face. Neo Tsurugi calls upon the power of good parodies to defeat them two once and for all, “Despair is Cringe” and the two explodes with their last word “LONG LIVE CRINGE GANG!” Neo Tsurugi thanks Protego and swears to help the parody garrison as well as rejoining them. Parodies war Neo Tsurugi, now Protego sl- *cough* servant, fights in the Parodies war Abilities * Those of Hunter Knight Tsurugi but OP. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:OP Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Exterminatus Victims